El precio de tu ausencia
by arlyux
Summary: Sasuke ha matado a Orochimaru... ¿Que queda ahora? Solo un Kabuto con sus sueños destrozados... ¿Kabuto buscará venganza...?[OroKabu] CONTIENE SPOILERS DEL MANGA DE SHIPPUDEN, CAP 345
1. Ausencia

**Este es mi primer fic, es yaoi y es OroKabu! Adoro esta pareja con toda mi alma y por eso decidí hacer un fic. También va dedicado a una personita muy especial nn Nini-chan!! espero te guste el fic!! ) Te kiero!!**

**Contiene **_SPOILERS_** del capítulo 345 del manga/ Ya están advertidos xP si aun asi quieren leerlo adelante! ) espero les gusteee!!**

"**El precio de tu ausencia"**

**Cap. 1: "Ausencia"**

Han pasado días, meses, semanas en la vida de Kabuto y su ausencia lo estaba volviendo loco... El, Orochimaru-sama, había sido todo para él, casi como su padre y su ejemplo a seguir. Siempre se imaginó que la vida sin él iba a ser difícil por eso lo procuraba mucho. Cada vez que enfermaba se pasaba las noches cuidando de que su salud no empeorara, además de que era su deber como médico, pero la prueba de oro fue después del ataque a Konoha, cuando el viejo Sarutobi puso esa terrible maldición sobre sus brazos, privándolo de sus técnicas y poderes que tanto luchó por conseguir. Durante esos días difíciles, el había sido su más que su mano derecha, además de pasar todo el día todos los días tratando de buscar una cura, también cuidaba de él con devoción, algo que a su manera Orochimaru le agradecía.

Tuvieron momentos difíciles¿quién no los tiene? pero a pesar de eso, ambos salieron adelante juntos, por que si algo tenían, era confianza el uno en el otro. Todo marchaba bien, hasta que llegó aquél que acabaría con su felicidad, al menos con la de Kabuto. Para Orochimaru, Sasuke era más que un chico con sed de venganza, pues significaba su presente y su futuro, su anhelado cuerpo con el "Sharingan", el Dojutsu que siempre deseó obtener.

Pero nunca nadie se imaginó (ni siquiera el mismo Orochimaru) que no sería nadie más que su adorado Sasuke-kun, quien acabaría con los sueños de ambos en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Kabuto no supo exactamente lo que pasó en ese momento, el había dejado a su señor en su cama reposando por que se encontraba enfermo y le había dejado solo un momento para preparar sus medicinas. Todo fue demasiado rápido, cuando volvió, el escenario era desgarrador… Una serpiente gigante cortada por la mitad y en medio de todo eso… Sasuke blandiendo su espada triunfante… Tal vez para el joven esto significaba un gran triunfo pero para quienes siempre estuvieron con el genio sannin desde el principio, alguien tan fiel como Kabuto… sería una desgracia eterna…

Nadie pudo ni podrá imaginarse el dolor que Kabuto sintió en ese momento… La persona más importante de su vida, su ejemplo a seguir, su líder… había desaparecido de la faz de la tierra… Y ni siquiera había tenido tiempo de despedirlo… ¿Qué sigue ahora? El futuro parecía ser demasiado incierto o lo que era peor… parecía no existir un futuro para él…

Aunque incluso pasaron años desde la partida de Orochimaru, Kabuto no podía evitar torturarse pensando cada día de su vida en Orochimaru, se sentía solo, la vida ya no tenía sentido sin él…

¿Qué haría ahora que la persona que tanto amaba ya no estaba a su lado…?

Lágrimas, dolor, y un corazón roto era todo lo que quedaba en aquél joven…

**Espero les haya gustado el primer cap, va algo lento, lo se XD pero les prometo que para el tercer capítulo se pondrá interesante!! espero me sigan leyendo y dejen muchos reviews!! XD**


	2. Memorias de Orochimaru

**Aquí les dejó el capítulo 2!! ) espero les gusteee, es mas largo que el capitulo uno pero no mucho xP espero ir avanzando rapido!**

**Saludos a Nini-chan y a ella le dedico este cap!! O te keroooooooo, mi niña**

"**Memorias de Orochimaru"**

Uno de aquellos lluviosos días de verano, Kabuto daba un largo paseo a esa solitaria casa, ahora solo vivía el ahí. No quería mudarse ya que en ese lugar vivió sus mejores momentos y todos sus recuerdos se encontraban plasmados en cada centímetro de este.

Se paseaba por la habitación que había sido de Orochimaru-sama, estaba intacta… El se preocupaba por mantenerla en orden y limpia, todo debia estar perfecto y nada debia quedar fuera de su lugar. Incluso cambiaba las sábanas cada semana, ya que cuando tenía miedo o se sentía solo se dormía ahí, de esa manera se sentia cerca de su amado.

Aquella noche habría tormenta… Preparaba la cama para dormir, al lado de ésta se encontraba una cómoda donde siempre supo que su señor guardaba todos sus secretos y nunca se había atrevido a abrirla, ya que le respetaba demasiado y aun lo hacía… Pero después de tanto tiempo, le hubiese gustado saber más de la persona que admiraba tanto…

Se atrevió a abrir el cajón lentamente y con algo de miedo, dentro de este habia polvo y telarañas, hace cuantos años que había sido cerrado por última vez para no volverse a abrir en mucho tiempo…? Kabuto moría de curiosidad… Temblando por lo que estaba a punto de hacer, sacó una libretita que se veía algo vieja y gastada (¿sería su diario?) por el tiempo, eso significa que habia pertenecido a él desde hace mucho... ¿De que se trataba?

La abrió con sumo cuidado y comenzó a leer lo que había en ella:

"El plan para destruir la hoja marcha sobre ruedas… con la ayuda de Kabuto y Kimimaro hemos podido persuadir a la Arena… dentro de poco la hoja será nuestra… y la Arena también estará a nuestros pies"

Ayuda…

Kabuto jamás iba a olvidar ese momento… El había ayudado a Orochimaru en todo, todo marchaba sobre ruedas pero el fracaso fue inevitable, pues tratando de ganar el preciadisimo puesto de Hokage, Orochimaru perdió todas sus técnicas y con ellas sus sueños… Kabuto intentó por todos los medios curarle pero una maldición de esa índole era muy difícil de curar, mas que con la ayuda de Tsunade-sama, pero ella no estaba dispuesta a ayudar a su viejo "amigo" al ver en lo que se había convertido.

Siguió hojeándolo y leyendo un poco más…

"Kimimaro ha muerto… Después de todo no era tan fuerte como lo esperaba… Ahora lo que en realidad me importa es tener el cuerpo de Sasuke-kun, que dentro de poco vendrá a mi… le daré todo el poder que necesita y con el que siempre soñó para derrotar a Itachi… Si, una vez que cumpla ese propósito será todo mio… o tal vez antes…"

Sasuke…

Kabuto arrugó la hoja de coraje al leer eso, siempre había despreciado la forma en la que Orochimaru se expresaba de Sasuke, el siempre se dio cuenta de que Sasuke los traicionaría justo después de cumplir su promesa de hacerse fuerte y así fue… Y ahora él estaba pagando las consecuencias de ambos…

Lleno de ira siguió leyendo y leyendo… Hasta que se encontró con la última hoja… La leyó con muchísima curiosidad…

"Son mis últimos días… Se muy bien lo que está a punto de pasar y debo ser fuerte… Tiene que salir todo a la perfección… Realmente voy a extrañar a Kabuto… Pero el entenderá que hay cosas mas importantes en este mundo que amar a alguien…"

Amar…

De inmediato cerró la libreta y la apretó fuertemente contra su pecho. Lágrimas brotaron de sus dulces ojos negros… El también le amaba y lo iba a amar por siempre… Pero nunca se lo dijo por miedo… Ahora se arrepentía y se sentía la persona mas tonta del planeta…

-Orochimaru-sama… -susurró entre fuertes sollozos-

¿Por qué la vida es tan injusta? ¿Por qué solo tenía que conformarse con los recuerdos que tuvo con Orochimaru? El necesitaba algo más… Venganza… Vengar a su señor… eso es lo que en verdad iba a llenar ese agujero en su vida, pero claro, nada ni nadie podría llenar nunca jamás ese vacío que dejó en el, la muerte de Orochimaru…

Matar…

Todo por hoy!! ) dejen reviews!! asi me dan mas ganas de subir capitulos mas seguido XD saludos! )


End file.
